


Can't Tell You About Him

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harley are soulmates. Somehow they are hiding it from Tony through creative nicknames. Tony doesn't know they are together.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	Can't Tell You About Him

Harley and Peter knew they were screwed. The two had been keeping a secret from Tony and that was never a good thing. Tony would make jokes about how the two had nicknames for each other. Harley called Peter, Annoyance or Spidey while Peter called Harley, Pain in my Side or Asshole. What Tony didn’t realize was that the boys kinda had to use the nicknames. It had started as a game to see how long Tony would take to realize the boys were soulmates, but then it just became a fear of Tony finding out that his kids were dating. The two had elaborate ways to avoid their names and to avoid Tony when they went on dates or snuck around the tower. Pepper and May found it hilarious that the boys were trying to hide the relationship from Tony as Tony always talked about how cute his two sons were and how perfect that they would be for each other. Harley and Peter never heard any of this as Tony dealt with their bickering just wishing the two boys would get along. 

~

The avengers had a bet about how long Tony would take to realize the boys were soulmates. So far Nat was winning the bet but everyone couldn’t believe that it had actually gone on longer than they anticipated. Tony had to be missing all the hidden glances and every time the boys snook off to make up because he thought they hated each other. The group had a bet that Harley would eventually say something because he would get irritated by hiding it but the boys seemed to keep quiet as they pretended they weren’t madly in love with each other. 

~

“You know we should tell him,” Peter said as he cuddled up to Harley in Harley’s room. Harley debated saying something a few times but the fear of being rejected by his father figure scared him. 

“I don’t think that would be wise,” Harley said as he kissed the top of his soulmate’s head. Peter seemed to disagree with that but he didn’t say anything as they cuddled. Peter’s mind was thinking about how he could let Tony down with the news that he was dating Harley but he couldn’t think of anything that would help them with their situation. Harley seemed to fall asleep as Peter kept thinking about how they could tell Tony. 

~

Peter and Harley were on a date when Tony called Harley to ask him where he was at. He had never been upset with Harley leaving if he told him where he was going but Harley had forgotten this time. Harley didn’t know what to say so he lied that he went for a walk to clear his head. Peter looked at Harley upset but he didn’t say anything as he continued to be Harley’s secret from the only man that he saw as a father. Tony thought Harley was lying. The boy had been sneaking around and was obviously seeing someone. Tony asked the other members but they all told him that they knew nothing which meant they knew something. Tony would ask Peter but Peter and Harley did not get along. He tried to think of a time the boys got along and didn’t insult each other but his two boys didn’t get along from the beginning. 

~

Peter decided to tell Tony. He would understand. Tony would either be okay with their relationship or he wouldn’t be, but Peter knew he needed to tell him before he accidentally found out some other way. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said as Tony was working on something in the lab.

“What do you need?” Tony asked as he looked at the nervous boy. 

“I think we need to talk about...,” Peter said. Peter looked at Harley’s work station and Tony knew who he was thinking about.

“Is he okay?” Tony asked getting into dad mood that Peter had seen a few times when he got hurt or when Harley had almost blown up the lab. 

“He is fine. This is about yesterday,” Peter said.

“You know where he was?” Tony asked.

“I do. We were together when you called,” Peter said. Tony seemed confused. “We were on a date.” Tony seemed to realize what Peter was trying to tell him. 

“You like Harley?” Tony said. Peter nodded. “I’m not upset that you want to date Harley, Pete.”

“It’s not just that though,” Peter said. Peter went to say Harley’s name but he couldn’t. “We’re soulmates.” Peter finally said. Something clicked in Tony’s head as Peter said that. 

“That makes sense,” is all Tony said.

“You aren’t mad that we are together?” Peter asked.

“I’m upset that you two felt the need to hide this but I am not mad about how you feel for each other,” Tony said. 

“We didn’t want you to interfere at first but as we started to get closer, we were scared about how you would react,” Peter admitted. Tony smiled before pulling Peter into a hug. 

“Don’t worry kid, I could never hate you both. Harley and you are like sons to me,” Tony said. Peter smiled before he realized he never told Harley his plan to tell Tony.

“Can you maybe act like you don’t know?” Peter asked. “I didn’t tell Harley I was telling you.” Tony seems to have an idea. 

“Do you mind helping me prank him?” Tony asked. Peter nodded as Tony explained what they would do. 

~

Harley was working in the lab with Peter and Tony when Tony said he would have to leave for a few hours for some meetings. Peter waited thirty minutes before he moved over to Harley and was looking over his shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked. Harley smiled as he explained his project. He went to kiss Peter but he saw Peter looking at the project. He decided to kiss the other boy’s cheek.

“So when did you two start dating?” Tony asked as he entered. Peter jumped away as Harley froze. He didn’t know what to say, but Tony’s smile seemed to surprise him. 

“I thought you had meetings all day?” Harley asked.

“They all got canceled,” Tony said.

“How convenient,” Peter muttered so only Harley could hear.

“How long has this been going on?” Tony asked.

“Nothing is going on between me and…” Harley went to say. Tony looked at him and smiled.

“You and who?” Tony asked. Harley figured out that Tony knew.

“You know,” Harley said.

“I don’t know,” Tony said. “How about you say his name?”

“You know who I am trying to talk about why can’t you just accept it,” Harley said.

“That you and Peter are soulmates?” Tony asked. Harley looked at Peter who just looked away.

“You told him?!” Harley said, realizing what was happening.

“I didn’t want him to find out about the accident!” Peter said. Harley stormed out as Peter looked at Tony who nodded before he ran after Harley. Harley had locked his door when he got to his room so Peter couldn’t get in. Peter tried to get him to open the door but he wouldn't. Peter sat against the door waiting for Harley to come out. It took six hours before he did and he seemed surprised to find a sleeping boy by his door. Harley sighed before he carried the boy into the bedroom and laid him down before going to get what he needed before returning to a half-awake Peter.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. 

“Sorry isn’t going to fix you going behind my back,” Harley said.

“Weren’t we going behind Tony’s back?” Peter asked. Harley realized what Peter was referring to and how true that was. They had been dating behind Tony’s back and not letting him know. 

“What if I wasn’t ready?” Harley asked.

“When would you have been? When we were living together? When you and I were secretly married? When we decided to have a secret kid?” Peter asked. Harley knew what he meant but he was still annoyed and hurt. 

“You should have asked,” Harley said. Peter looked at him and he was nervous for a second. Peter looked so serious.

“I did ask. I asked multiple times. You just never wanted to go along and let him know,” Peter said. Harley knew he had but he still felt bad as Peter moved closer so he was pulling Harley to him. “I wouldn’t have told him unless I felt he would understand.” Harley nodded as Peter kissed his cheek before heading to leave. Harley didn’t want him to leave but he didn’t say anything. Peter stopped at the door as if he was debating something. Harley decided to say something.

“I should have listened to you,” Harley said. Peter turned around and looked at him. “I should be the one saying sorry because I made you go talk to Tony about something when you were as nervous as I was about telling him.” Peter nodded as he waited for Harley to say something else. “You should be mad but could you please stay so we can talk this out?” Peter smiled before nodding as the two focused on improving their relationship.

~

Tony watched as his boys cuddled on the couch. The rest of the team teased them as he sat down by Pepper who was talking with May about some ideas she had that she thinks May would like to hear. Peter and Harley were too focused on each other to notice anyone else. Tony watched as the group talked about everything and Tony could relax knowing his boys would be alright together. As the movie ended Harley and Peter mentioned going to bed and Tony watched how May gave Peter the look.

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and don’t do anything I would do,” Tony said. The boys both realized what he meant.

“Don’t worry Tony, we will stay in your gray line and just cuddle,” Harley said before dragging Peter back to his room. Tony looked at May and Pepper who just shrugged. He figured he could have FRIDAY keep an eye on them if need be as the team started another movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can tell you about this parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
